dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Taladas
Taladas is a continent in the northern hemisphere of Krynn, the fictional world for the Dragonlance setting of the Dungeons and Dragons role playing game. Introduction Taladas is another continent on Krynn, and is located northeast of Ansalon. Taladas was devastated on the same day as Istar by a great hail of fire, which destroyed its main empire and split the earth open. The hail of fire caused the central part of the continent to be swallowed by molten rock in a great cauldron of flame. It is now a sea of lava, known as the Burning Sea or the Lava Sea. The heat burned the lands around Aurim, creating ash and glass as well as spewing poisonous gases that killed many people. The inhabitants of Taladas called this event the Great Destruction. Some areas survived, but were deeply transformed : new mountain ranges appeared and a continent was split into two. Taladas is home to many of the same races as Ansalon, but their cultures are remarkably different. Geography Most civilization is concentrated in Southern Hosk, the southwestern part of the continent. The only true empire since Aurim is located here; the powerful Minotaur League, or the Imperial League. South of the League is the kingdom of Thenol, which is currently at war with the League. Thenol is ruled by Trandamere, Bishop of the evil god Hiddukel (called Hiteh or Hith in Taladas), with the aid of huge armies of undead. A small confederation led by elves, known as'' Armach'', is located near the western coast. Bakali, a race of lizardmen, live in huge swamps covering the southern end of Southern Hosk. Kenders can be found in Southern Hosk but unlike their kindred in Ansalon, they are a suspicious, almost paranoid lot. Northern Hosk is home to numerous human nomads. It is also home to nomadic elven tribes that are extremely aggressive, as well as goblins who live in the mountains. Neron, the southeastern part of the continent, is mostly covered by jungle and swamp which is home to wild elves, who have mastered a magic strongly linked to nature, and degenerated mind flayers. Humans, dwarves, kenders and minotaurs live in peace with each other in the Rainward Isles, northwest of Taladas. However, they are threatened by rampaging undead. The huge mountain ranges close to the Burning Sea are inhabited by ogres, dwarves, hobgoblins and yeti-like creatures. The eastern, near-barren parts of the continent are home to Traag draconians, a species of draconians created by the servants of goddess Takhisis, but later dismissed as a failed experiment. Many hobgoblins also live there. The gnomes are the most advanced civilization of Taladas. They mostly live in citadels close to the Lava Sea, and sail the Burning Sea in metal ships. They often have to battle fire creatures living in the Sea. As opposed to the gnomes found in Ansalon, many of the gnomes in Taladas are quite competent and their creations work as intended. Sea elves, known as the Dargonesti, live west of Taladas. History Not much is known about the history of Taladas. The powerful empire of Aurim once existed in the eastern part of the continent but was destroyed by the Cataclysm. Its people had to flee west and founded two kingdoms. One was Thenol, the other was later conquered by the minotaurs and became the Imperial League. Armach was created by a Silvanesti war fleet during the war against the Qualinesti. They were brought to Taladas by a powerful storm. Their ships were destroyed and the elves had to settle there. After some armed conflicts, they eventually formed a confederation with their human neighbors. Extremely old ruins can be found in several parts of the continent, including the lands of the baskali, Neron and the barren eastern lands. Not all of the ruins come from the empire of Aurim. �* Religion The gods are the same as in Ansalon, but are known by different names. Among them are: * Astar: The god of elves, a hunter and bowman, Paladine. Outside of Armach he is viewed as an abstract power, above good and evil. * Branchala: Almost unknown in Taladas. Usually viewed as an avatar of Habbakuk. * Chemosh: Deity of death and undeath. Feared, but not normally worshiped in Taladas. * Erestem: The Queen of Darkness, Takhsis. She is known as the most powerful of the evil gods, but is feared, even by her own followers. She is dangerous to deal with. Known as Erestem to the Uigan and Mwarg to the Hobgoblins. * Graylord: The god of knowledge and learning, Gilean. He is known only by an educated few, so his worship is limited to civilized areas. * Highfather: The supreme being. He is revered by the Glass Sailors who call him the Highgod. * Hith: God of deceit. Of all the evil deities, he has the most influence over Taladas. He is known as Hiteh in the Tamire and the League of Minotaurs, Hith in Thenol, Usa the Mighty in Armach, and Usk-Do to the Hobgoblins. Hiddukel. * Jijin: The god of the Uigan, a warrior and protector. Also known as Quoyai, or nature spirits, to the Elf Clans of the Tamire. Chislev. * Jolith: A human war god, Kiri-Jolith. He is known as Qu'uan the Warrior to the Uigan. * Lunias: The red moon. Worshiped as an elemental force. Known as Lunias in the League and Ferros by the Scorned Dwarves. Does not grant clerical spells. Lunitari. * Majere: Considered the female counterpart of Paladine. She is rarely worshiped. * Mislaxa: A healing goddess, Mishkal. She is shown as a stranger in robes. The people of Armach name her Ildamar the Earthspirit. * Morgash: God of sickness and decay, Morgion. Feared but not normally worshiped. * Nuran: A deity of trade. Worshiped mainly by the merchants of the Minotaur League. Shinare. * Nuitari: The black moon. Worshiped as an elemental force. Known as Angomais in the League of Minotuars, Ne'ugiar by the Uigan and Orgentos by the Scorned Dwarves. Does not grant clerical spells. * Reorx: the god of gnomes and dwarves. * Sargas: The god of the minotaurs, Sargonnas. * Sea Lord: Venerated primarily by the Silvanaes in Armach. Also known as Han-Yagas by the minotaurs of the League and Blindel the Dolphin Lord in Baltch, but rarely worshiped. Habbakuk. * Solais: The silver moon. Worshiped as an elemental force. Known as Solais in the Minotaur League, Toyaqual by the Uigan and Auros by the Scorned Dwarves. Does not grant clerical spells. Solinari. * Udras the Alchemist: Mainly worshiped by dwarves and gnomes. Sirrion. * Zai: A goddess of seas and storms. She is virtually unknown in Taladas. Zeboim. * Zivilyn: Considered only an aspect of Gilean and is rarely worshiped in Taladas. Takhisis (known as Erestem) is worshipped by few. Paladine is almost unknown, although he has a minotaur paladin there. Hiddukel/Hith is the most influential evil god. The priests of Mishakal (known as Mislaxa) are a semi-secret organization. They travel often, bringing their powers of healing to those who need it. Among the neutral gods, the most popular is Shinare, who is worshipped by the merchants of the Minotaur League. Reorx is also worshipped by the gnomes. Published materials Unlike Ansalon, the other continent of Krynn, Taladas has been relatively untouched by published materials such as novels and game modules. It is mostly detailed in the boxed set Time of the Dragon and in the supplement Taladas : The Minotaurs. The events of the computer game Dark Queen of Krynn, released in 1992, happen mostly on Taladas. The Taladas trilogy written by Chris Pierson includes: Blades of the Tiger April 5th 2005 Trail of the Black Wyrm April 11th, 2006 Shadow of the Flame June12th, 2006 DC also issued a series of comics set in Taladas: DragonLance 22 August '90 Landfall! on the brave new world of Taladas; by Dan Mishkin, Ron Randall and Randy Elliott DragonLance 23 Oct '90 Landfall! continues; by Dan Mishkin, Ron Randall and Randy Elliott DragonLance 24 Nov '90 Dragonring on the brave new world of Taladas; by Dan Mishkin, Ron Randall and Randy Elliott DragonLance 25 Dec '90 The Conclusion of the Dragonring Saga; by Dan Mishkin, Ron Randall and Randy Elliott DragonLance 26 Jan '91 The Gathering part one; by Charles and Lisa Moore, Ron Randall, John Nyberg and Alan Kupperberg DragonLance 27 Feb '91 The Gathering part 2; by Charles and Lisa Moore, Ron Randall and Randy Elliott DragonLance 28 Mar '91 The Path to Power and the Perilous Power of Feh; Dan Mishkin, Alan Kupperberg, Jack C Harris and Tim Gula DragonLance 29 Apr '91 A Sort of Homecoming; by Charles and Lisa Moore and Alan Kupperberg DragonLance 33 Aug '91 On Death of Pain: The Legend of the Blackgem part one; by Kupperberg and Miehm DragonLance 34 Sept '91 On Death of Pain: The Legend of the Blackgem part two; by Kupperberg, Miehm and Gardillo More To learn more about Taladas, read the books Blades of the Tiger and Trail of the Black Wyrm by Chris Pierson. References * * * Taladas in D&D 3rd Edition Category:Locations Category:Dragonlance